The More'Kagakt
The More'Kagakt is a sacred text, and the largest account on all of Kashube. It was first written as a guide for the races of the world to adhere to, but since they had forsaken the gods, the book is only intrusted to the prophet of the Mother Goddess, Aledwahe. The book can usually be found in the main temple of Aledwahe, which is located in the heart of Garth, Aledwahe's chosen people. The Books of Guidance These are the first five books of the More'Kagakt. They speak of how the world came into existence and how the races came to be. Book one: Creation The first book tells of the creation of the planets, the skies, the creatures, and a race of beings called the "Telyans." They are said to be the original race before they became corrupted and separated into different races. Book two: Separation This book tells of the betrayal of one of the Telyans against the wishes of the Gods, and how the Telyans lost their perfection and became the lesser races of the world. Book three: Desecration This book reveals more legends of how the many races came to be, as well as the influence on of the gods made on the world. This god is Sunahe, the Dark one. It tells of how she came unto the world and cursed something three times before Aledwahe called her back. Book four: Restoration this book shows that after Sunahe had cursed three objects to make the world worse, Arieahe, the Light one, came unto the world and blessed it with three sacred new objects to restore the planet. Book five: Destination This is the final book in the series that is said Aledwahe wrote. It is written that Sunahe and Arieahe came back to the world to continue changing it. In a struggle against themselves to try and shape the world to their liking, they began to fight each other. Aledwahe saw this, and she was greatly angered. She then stripped the two goddesses of their power, letting them keep their youth and 1/16 of their power, but not allowing them to leave the planet until the Day of Revenant. The Account Records The account records are a series of short books of the writings of the former prophets of Aledwahe, as a type of recorder of history. Only the current prophet knows exactly how many accounts there are, and it is said that the accounts contain chronological history records, lore and legends that the prophet has learned or even seen, and many songs and praises to Aledwahe. These segments seem to act as a type of almanac and a journal for the prophet that is in possession of the book at the time. When the prophet is close to her ending time, she chooses a new successor to record and preserve the history of their world, the successor having to reach the requirement of beinga woman and being Garthic. The title that they take on is known as the Virtue. In addition to gaining the title and the book, they also receive a green emerald shapped in a tear-drop formation. It is known as Aledwahe's Tear. Articles Made by This Author Kashube Aledwahe's Tear Tridivuism